HURTING BECOUSE 'I LOVE YOU'
by 2cute4u3
Summary: It was really hard to act like she didn’t care and It didn’t matter. But she was breaking down bit by bit and couldn’t do anything about it kAGXINU ONE SHOT


hurting becouse 'i love yuo'

It wasn't a big deal to her, it didn't mater to her she tried hard not to care. But she would always find her self crying every night when she went to sleep. She told her self not to act like it was a big deal she acted like it didn't matter and not to care, but no matter what there was that reaction that she always felt when everything that happened every time when it was sun set he would always disappears to see Kikyuo. She had followed him to make sure that he was really going to see her every day. They had taken a break for a week and InuYasha was always going to see Kikyuo every single day when the sun was setting, she tried hard. It was really hard to act like she didn't care and It didn't matter. But she was breaking down bit by bit and couldn't do anything about it, she had told herself not to follow him every time he went and not to do anything about it, but it was too much pain to watch him disappear into darkness every single day from her live and couldn't help it.

" Kagome, are you okay, you seem quiet lately" Sango's soft voice was heard as she walked from behind her and sat next to the girl who smiled up at her.

"I'm fine Sango thanks for asking" the girl smiled sadly as she hugged her knees resting her chin on them. Sango knew that she was sad because InuYasha had been going every day to see Kikyuo, but she didn't say anything she just rubbed her back and walked to the hut to go to sleep for the day. ' it doesn't matter, it's not big deal, I don't care what he does it's his live anyways, who I'm I to say he can't see her' she thought as she heard Miroku call a good night after her and Shippo as well.

"Kagome, don't worry you know he's an idiot" Shippo said as he smiled at her. The girl took him in his hands and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Shippo I needed that" she kissed him on the head and let him go to sleep.

"Night" he said as he walked to the hut. She started walking to the ancient tree. She knew it was dark but she wanted to see the tree for some reason and she knew she could go to sleep without seeing it. She walked slowly past the forest and walked to the tree finally a smile crossed her face for some reason; she didn't even notice the two people that were sitting on the top of it.

He knew it was wrong he could see the sad in the young miko's eyes every time he left. But he couldn't help it he had only saw her once and the second time he saw her he had told her that he could see her anymore, the older Miko had understood but there was a sad look in her eyes too, he had ran after her before she was gone and embraced her and told her that he could see her all this week but after that they couldn't see each other anymore. He had been feeling guilty what he was doing to Kagome, he knew she cared deeply about him and he did too but that didn't mean that he couldn't just be with Kikyuo for the last week, he had promised Kikyuo that he would meet her at the ancient tree everyday of the week when it was sun set. Today was the last day of the week and he had been there with her on the tree since sunset and embraced her for the last time. The girl had fallen asleep in his arms so he was a waiting until she got up so he could go to the others but the girl didn't wake up, he was getting sleepy himself as well. He was sure that if he went back to the hut he wouldn't fin anyone awake until he saw a figure walking slowly up to the three the figure smelled very familiar it wasn't so familiar anymore, it had a sad hint to it and depressed too. It was Kagome she had been depressed lately he couldn't find the guts to say sorry for the girl all the guilt that he had been feeling come to him again when he saw her. She walked to the tree and sat down a small sad smile appearing on her face while one hand was placed on her heart. He was surprised when she didn't notice him and the smile was suddenly replaced with a sad look on her face while she hugged her knees.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she thought when she first met him ' no I can't think about him, I don't care what he does, I don't care!' she shouted in her mind as more tears started running down her face. She started sobbing again as the hot tears ran down her face getting her hanky she whipped them away but the tears still ran down her face withought even trying.

" why did I have to force mom to buy a cat anyways otherwise I couldn't be in this mess" she said as a boy on top of the tree's face droop his ears flat on his head and more guilt rose. While the girl laughed sadly thinking about what was going around her she leaned down on the tree and now starting to talk to her self.

"Thinking that maybe he cared somehow more than just a friend, I guess I always did think a little too much of things" she said softly kind of laughing but in a sad torn.

"First thing I'll do when I'm done with the shard is going home and be just a normal kid for once" she said as she got up and walked down a little more where the well was.

"If i go home right now I'll just bother mom from bed, I'll go tomorrow" she said softly and went back to tree. She didn't sit this time; instead she started climbing the tree. InuYasha was still sitting there the older Miko had woken up and now she was looking at the girl determine to clip up the tree.

"InuYasha, should I go?" she asked in a soft voice. He looked down at her as if just noticing her for the first time. He didn't knowwhat to do, Kagome was coming he had Kikyuo in his arms and knew that Kagome was going to be even more crushed when she saw him like that.

The girl took hold of the second branch so she could sit on the first branch she looked up seeing a slightly of red and silver on the fourth branch of the tree.

"InuYasha?" she asked as she looked up as if it was her illusion. He didn't say anything; she still could see the red now it looked like there was little white there. 'Kikyuo' she was about to climb up the three to see if it really was him but she stopped and stood there.

"Sorry I didn't know you were here" she said as she started getting down, she slipped off the branch as she was turning and fell down, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ouch" she protested and got up only to be facing two gold eyes on her.

"InuYasha……..what?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Are you okay, you seen quiet and not your self lately" he said as he made her sit down on his lab. She got up from his lab and sat down next to him, he wasn't surprised that she did that.

"I've been thinking too much……are you upset that I come here?" she asked looking at him. He nodded his head no actually it was a good thing that she had come here.

" Kagome, if you're mad at me for coming here for this whole week I'm sorry I made a promise to her, and…….." he was cute when she just smiled at him.

"It's okay I'm not mad I know you love her and I don't blame you and I'm not holding anything against either of you, I just I don't know..." she took a long sad sigh and looked at her knees and hugged them.

" but that's where you're wrong Kagome, I just made a promise that I'll see her for this week and never again, I didn't want you to get mad at me anymore because I always come to see her, I wont see her anymore" he said as he looked at her, she didn't look up or anything.

"Why don't you want to see her again?" she asked not even bothering to look at him.

"Because, I don't want to be with her, I ……I want to be with you, if that's okay with you" he said the last part quietly.

"Well that was nice of you" she said a sad smile appearing on her face.

"are not happy being with me?" he asked a hurt feeling attached with it.

"Did you hear what I said when I was sitting down here?" she asked looking at him from the corner on his eyes.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to go, please stay here with me" he said as he moved closer to her he put his hands around her she didn't move this time instead she leaned in to his body.

"I'm sorry I hurt you s much I promise I wont ever again" he said softly as he held the back of her head to him.

"It's okay, you made a promise to her" she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I do care about you more than just a friend, I have for a long time" he said as he smiled softly at her as she did the same.

"I do too" she culled up to his body more when the wind started blowing making it a little chilly.

" Kagome would you stay with here?" he asked as the girl looked up at him, he lifted her from where she was sitting and put her on his lab giving her more warmth.

"Yeah, I will" she said as sleep took over. He looked at her as her eyes closed.

"I love you Kagome, you don't even know how I was hurt when I saw you hurting every day because of me" he whispered as he jumped up the tree.

"I love you too InuYasha" he head her say but still asleep. He looked at her and smiled, he leaned his head down just on top of her hair so he could take in her scent. He kissed her forehead and fall asleep.


End file.
